Die Banane
by moth-to-flame
Summary: Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass man eine Banane auf diese Art und Weise schälen kann...


**Autor:** bellalien  
**Rating:** PG (S/J)  
**Spoiler:** sicher nicht :o)  
**Staffel:** any  
**Anmerkung:** der Ansporn hierfür war ein **äußerst** inspirierender Traum...  
**Inhalt:** short n' crazy  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass man eine Banane auf eine Art und Weise schälen kann, die...na ja,...sagen wir... einfach außergewöhnlich ist. Und doch fühle ich gerade in diesem Moment ein eigenartiges Pochen in den Ohren und eine seltsame Nervosität breitet sich gegen meinen Willen in mir aus. Ich beobachte mit gebanntem Blick, wie seine talentierten Finger die gelbe Frucht bearbeiten...

Einen Moment lang gelingt es mir, die Kontrolle über meinen Körper wieder zu erlangen und beschämt drehe ich mich weg. Ich meine...es ist krank, vielleicht sollte ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen um meine geistige Gesundheit machen. Ich könnte natürlich auch den Mangel an Schlaf dafür verantwortlich machen. Es ist weit nach Mitternacht, wir haben einen langen Marsch durch Wald, Steppe und Sumpf hinter uns. Eigentlich sollten wir schlafen. Teal'c tut das wahrscheinlich gerade – auf die ihm eigene Art und Weise und auch Daniel hat sich vor etwa einer Stunde in sein Zelt verabschiedet. Einzig der Colonel und ich sitzen noch am Feuer und starren Löcher in die Luft. Es kommt öfter vor, dass nur wir beide übrig bleiben. Als bestünde eine stille Übereinkunft zwischen uns, sitzen wir stundenlang am Lagerfeuer und schweigen uns an. Aus welchen Motiven weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht ist es die stille Kameradschaft, ein versicherndes Gefühl, das sich durch die Flammen überträgt.

Heute aber spüre ich jeden einzelnen Knochen meines Körpers, meine Lider werden immer schwerer – ich sehne mich nach Schlaf. Und trotzdem sitze ich hier und starre in die züngelnden Flammen. Besser gesagt, jetzt habe ich etwas anderes entdeckt, das meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Erregt...ist das richtige Wort dafür. Ich spüre, wie mir der Schweiß aus allen Poren dringt und eine kochende Hitze in meinem Inneren aufsteigt.. Der Colonel sitzt mir gegenüber und fährt damit fort, eine Banane zu schälen. Ja richtig, eine Banane! Ich sitze mit meinem kommandierenden Offizier am Lagerfeuer und beobachte total angeturnt, wie er seine Banane schält...

Ich dachte erst, es wäre ein Scherz, als er mitten in der Nacht eine Banane aus seinem Rucksack zog. Er hatte es mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit getan, als wäre es normal, nachts Bananen zu essen.

Mit offenem Mund hatte ich zugesehen, wie er das Corpus Delicti zuerst beinahe nachdenklich von allen möglichen Seiten betrachtet hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hielt ich in einfach für verrückt. Natürlich sind MRE's nicht gerade das, was man als Fünf-Sterne-Menü bezeichnen würde, aber es reicht, um satt zu werden. Jedenfalls habe ich noch nie den Drang verspürt, nach Einbruch der Dämmerung Obst zu essen.

Und dann begann er...

Langsam schloss sich seine linke Faust um den Schaft der Frucht, während die Finger der anderen den Stängel, mit dem die Banane am Strauch gehangen hatte, packte und mit einer einzigen Bewegung nach unten riss. Die Zeit verlangsamerte sich plötzlich. Als ich von der Banane in O'Neills Gesicht aufsah, verabschiedete sich mein Verstand, kurz gefolgt von meinem Herzschlag. Seine Augen, die im tanzenden Licht des Feuers so unerforschbar und dunkel erschienen, waren auf seine Aufgabe fixiert. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und seine Zunge lugte wenige Zentimeter aus seinem rechten Mundwinkel hervor, als könnte sie seinen Händen helfen, ihre Aufgabe zu erledigen. Ich hatte niemals zu vor etwas vergleichbar Erotisches gesehen. Ich senkte meine Augen wieder beschämt, als Jack in seinem Tun kurz inne hielt und mir einen amüsierten Blick schenkte. Eifrig fuhr er dann fort, das Obst zu schälen. Bedächtig langsam teilten seine Finger die Schale in mehrere annähernd gleich große Teile, bevor er mit unendlicher Langsamkeit Stück für Stück nach unten zog. Ich zog scharf Luft ein und musste mir auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht einen leisen Seufzer auszustoßen.

Konnte er nicht wenigstens einen Apfel essen?

Als wäre das alles noch nicht genug, führte er dann die Banane langsam an seinen Mund...(was sollte er auch sonst damit tun?). Ich schluckte und rutschte nervös auf meinem Sitzplatz, einem größeren Stein, herum, als die Spitze des Schaftes seinen geöffneten Mund erreichte. Mit einer hektischen Bewegung befeuchtete ich meine Lippen und war erneut unfähig, meinen Blick abzuwenden. Die Faszination, die von seinen Bewegungen ausging, war atemberaubend. Meine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und brannten von der trockenen Hitze des Feuers. Meine Handflächen waren schweißnass und mein Atem kam stoßweise, als er schließlich den ersten Biss tat.

Langsam begann ich, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Seine Kiefermuskulatur spannte sich und er kaute leise schmatzend, während er weiter die geschälte Banane ansah, als wäre sie sein heiliger Gral. Ein unkontrolliertes Stöhnen verließ meinen Mund. Wenn er vorher noch nichts von meiner...Erregung mitbekommen hatte, so überrascht starrte er mich jetzt plötzlich an.

Er hörte auf zu kauen und blinzelte verwirrt. Die Schale der Banane hing in Teilen über sein linkes Handgelenk. Er starrte mich weiter an und schluckte krampfhaft. Schließlich wurde der Druck in meinem Körper zu groß und ich stand auf. Überrascht folgte mir sein Blick. Ich ging mit drei großen Schritten um das Feuer herum auf ihn zu und baute meine volle Größe vor Jack auf. Er hob seinen Kopf und runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme. Genau diese Stimmlage, die auch sonst meine Knie wacklig werden ließ, wischte nun die letzten Fetzen meines vernebelten Verstandes hinweg. Mit festem Griff packte ich meinen Vorgesetzten an den Schultern und stellte ihn auf seine Füße. Ich schloss die noch bestehende Lücke zwischen unseren Körpern und presste mich verlangend an ihn. Unbeachtet löste sich die Banane aus seinem erschlafften Griff und fiel zu Boden wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Doch mein Blick wandte sich nicht vom Gesicht meines Gegenübers ab. Überraschung, Verwunderung, Zweifel - er suchte in meinen Augen nach einer Antwort...die ich nicht imstande war, zu geben.

Aber plötzlich war es mir egal. Alles war auf einmal so unbedeutend. Mir gefiel seine Verwirrung, mir gefiel die Spannung, die sich zwischen unseren Körpern austauschte und nur auf eine Entladung wartete. Ich wusste mit jäh einsetzender Gewissheit, dass ich etwas tun musste, um diesen Druck abzulassen, der sich in den letzten Minuten stetig gesteigert hatte. Entschlossen senkte ich meine Augen auf seine Lippen und fing die seinen in einem heißen Kuss ein. Hungrig verlangte ich Eintritt und konnte mich kaum zurückhalten, im nicht sofort die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen. Ich glaube, ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so erregt.

Als ich endlich wieder von ihm abließ, trat ich schnell einen Schritt zurück, ohne ihm Zeit für eine Reaktion zu lassen. Sein Mund stand noch offen, seine Augen waren geschlossen. Seine Hände verweilten links und rechts seiner Seiten. Ich musste lächeln. Dann drehte ich mich um und ging schnellen Schrittes zu meinem Zelt. Einmal drehte ich mich noch um. "Schälen Sie nie wieder eine Banane nach Mitternacht, Sir. Es könnte...gefährlich werden.", warf ich ihm an den Kopf. Endlich riss er die Augen auf und ich spürte seine Blicke auf mir, bis ich in mein Zelt verschwunden war. Mit einem verklärten Lächeln auf den Lippen verkroch ich mich in meinem Schlafsack und leckte mir die Lippen. Obwohl ich in dieser Nacht sicher keinen Schlaf finden würde, schloss ich zufrieden die Augen und hörte auf meinen Puls, der sich langsam wieder auf normales Niveau absenkte...

Ende


End file.
